I'm Not All Here
by ForgottenNotForgiven
Summary: Shikamaru/OOC pairing. Satoshi OOC Chiadori, an ANBU ninja, has a tough life. She goes on every day wishing a mission would just end her. That is until she meets the quiet Nara boy, and things change.


I sighed as I looked up at the blazing sun and then the group of ANBU ninjas that needed training. The weather at Konoha was always like this in the summer, it always drove me mad as it was just dry heat compared to the Hidden Grass Village. I sat up and groaned, popping my back and then running pale, thin fingers through the short black hair at the back of my head and then messing with the long bangs I had in the front. Ibiki came and ran to be at his side, informing him on the trainees success.

"So, as you can see, sir.. I don't think they're ready to be put in combat just yet." I flinched as he raised his hand before he rested it on my head lightly.

"If you say so Satoshi.. I'll take your word for it this time...." He walked to the group to yell at them for being lazy things that could never do anything right and would never get anywhere in their ANBU career if they did not buckle down. You see, I'm Satoshi Chiadori, former resident of the Hidden Grass, but I know live in Konoha ever since Ibiki adopted me for my skills and made me his second in command at the ANBU head quarters. My blue/green eyes sparkled as I ran up to him.

"Does this mean I'm free to go now??" I asked, my arms behind my back cutely, my fox ANBU masked on the side of my head so I could look Ibiki in the eyes. He sighed before smiling and motioning for me to go.

"Get out of here and go run around you crazy thing..." He stated playfully, making me squeal and run off to the changing rooms. I got changed into a pair of loose pants and a black bikini top, messing up my hair before putting a pair of goggles on my head and then my headband that I had made into a belt before running off outside. I ran until I found the blonde head that I was looking for, though it wasn't that hard to find someone who was wearing black and orange. I laughed and pushed him over, making him jump up and turn around sharply, loosing his instinct to punch whoever pushed him when he saw me.

"You know, you're not going to be a good hokage if you can't tell who's behind you.." I said softly, making him glare before getting into one of those future hero stances.

"I will become the best hokage there ever was!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sure, Naruto... And I'm a deer..." I heard a lazy voice say, looking over Naruto to see Shikamaru.

"Um... Shikamaru... Your name means Deer-Boy... Or did you forget that??" I asked, putting my finger to my chin in thought, making him look away and mutter before gaining composure again and looking at Naruto.

"What type of training have you been doing to fulfill this dream of yours, Naruto?" He asked.

"He's been training with that perv..." I said, sticking my tongue out in disgust before putting my goggles over my eyes as the sun was bugging me, and they were tintied to keep the sun out. "Well, anyway... I'm out, you boys can be boys for all I care..." I say before waving and leaving the two of them there and walking to my one bedroom apartment. I looked down to avoid peoples gazes as I heard them whispering about me. _Look at her.. She has the powers of a demon.... She could destory us all, yet Ibiki took her in anyway.... _ I flinched as my sensitive hearing helped me hear everything that was being said. _I bet she's the one who killed off her whole family though she was so young... Neary destroying her home as well.... _ I growled quietly, my chakara rising in anger. _She couldn't even take a proper chuunin exam in fear of her powers destroying everyone... What type of ninja would have the powers to destroy matter at their own will... Powers of a demon, I agree with you... She should've died with the rest of her family..._ I began to run to block the voices out, panting for air when I finally got to my apartment door, unlocking it and hurrying in, slamming it behind me, still panting. I didn't even have time to realize that someone was following me. I went to my bathroom and took a shower, walking out in a pair of black loose pajama shorts and a white wife beater. I cooked up some rice and beef, sitting down and reading a book before I heard someone at my door. I sensed to see who it was before opening the door to see Ibiki and Tsunade, merrily tipsy and with cartons of food.

"I thought it would be nice to come and celebrate your return home!!" Tsunade said, her voice all happy.

"But I just...." I started, but Ibiki interupted me.

"A small bit of rice and two pieces of beef is not dinner!" He said, trying to act like a stern parent. I sighed and let them in, smelling ramen and some other things as they passed and set the food on the bar-like counter that separated the kitchen from my living room. They then turned to me and gave me a hug at the same time.

"My little girl is all grown-up..." Ibiki said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, which caused me to kick him in the face and send him flying into the kitchen. He stood as if nothing happened and opened at the food. I sat down at one of the stools and watched in amusment.

"I thought you didn't drink, Ibiki...." I said, stretching and yawning.

"I don't..." He laughed. "But this one wanted a drinking buddy, and all of them are out... Naruto and Jiraya left a couple of hours ago..." He shrugged and poked my cheek. "Now stop talking and eat... We got all of this to go for you..." I whined at those words.

"I'm not going to eat all of this..." I said, pointing at the 10 or so cartons that covered my bar. They both laughed.

"Well, you can try..." Tsunade said, drinking out of the sake bottle she had on her. I groaned and got the chopsticks and started picking at what they got me. Everything was something I liked, I just wasn't in the mood to eat it at them moment. After a couple of hours of force feeding myself and them looking pleased with themselves, I had to stop before I puked.

"There... I ate at it..." I said, stretching again. "And now I'd like to go to bed.... So if you would please??" I pointed to the door, standing up and getting it for them as Tsunade was good and drunk now and Ibiki was sobering up. They both wished me good night and left, leaving me alone again. I huffed and put the food away before heading into my room. I always hated coming back alive from my missions. Nothing was really worth living for at the moment.


End file.
